The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Weather strips are typically placed around door openings in a vehicle body to create a seal between the doors and the vehicle body. To assemble a weather strip onto the vehicle body, the weather strip is placed on a flange that extends around the perimeter of the door openings. Typically, the weather strip includes a U-shaped section that fits over the flange to temporarily hold the weather strip onto the flange. A crimp tool is then used to press opposite sides of the U-shaped section against the flange. While most of the weather strip is typically made from a polymer, the core of the weather is typically made from metal so that the weather strip permanently deforms as a result of the crimping. In turn, the weather strip is permanently assembled to the flange.
When crimping the weather strip onto the flange, the crimp tool operator typically attempts to maintain the crimp tool in a certain orientation relative to the flange. Typically, the operator does this by relying on subjective feel or muscle memory. If the operator does not maintain the crimp tool in the proper orientation, leaks may develop in the area where the crimp tool was improperly oriented during the crimping process.